


A Feral Tale

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Feraltale, Undertale
Genre: Feral monsters are smarter than you think, Feralfell as well, Feraltale - Freeform, OC in this, Undertale gone Feral, hope I portray them good!, smart enough to read/write, warning for mentions of death/swearing, will add tags as they come to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: When Amy runs away from her abusive Uncle up to the top of Mt. Ebbot, she does not expect to survive the fall down a hole when she's backing away from him. However, to her surprise, not only does she survive, but she finds out there are monsters inhabiting the insides of the mountain! Feral beasts, who seem to be more intelligent than you'd think. Will they eat her, or be the family she's longed to have for years?





	1. Underground

 

Italics are a character's thought, different font is a SOUL-bond talking.

  
**WARNING this chapter may be a tad dark in themes with the whole death thing but keep in mind, victims of abuse often feel there's no other alternative for them.**  I could not find an archive warning for this so here it is.

 _Amy does NOT die in this, but she HAD given up before falling into the Underground so yeah._  
  
  
That said, let's get on with this Feral Tale~ *pun intended*  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  
  "Get back here, you filthy excuse of a niece!" A male shouted behind me as I ran through Ebbot forest, desperately looking for escape. My abusive Uncle had finally snapped it seemed, when I came home from my part-time job as a barista at the Starbucks around the corner from my house. Ever since my parents passed away when I was a young child, he took me in as he was the only living relative I had apparently. Once I was old enough to work, he always took any money I made and spent it all on alcohol, drinking away the hours of the day. And whenever he got especially drunk, he'd beat me within an inch of my life for no apparent reason.  
  
  "No! I never want to be anywhere near you again!" I shouted back at my Uncle, running towards the mountain at the edge of the forest. I kept running, panting heavily even as my legs felt like they were about to give out, but I didn't stop. I knew if I stopped, my Uncle would get me and likely not stop beating me this time until I was dead. I ran up the side of the mountain, only pausing for a moment to see if he was still following me.  
  
  "Lousy little piece of-"  
  
  _Guess he's really set on getting me this time if he's still following me, even with the rumours of people going missing on this mountain._  
  
  I scrambled up the side of the mountain until I reached a flat area near the top. I noticed a hole in the ground, and slowly walked over, peering over the edge.  
  
  "You made my chase you all the way up this damned mountain just to look down a bloody hole?!" My Uncle growled angrily from behind me. I spun around, eyes wide with fear.  
  
  "Stop following me! I don't want to be anywhere near you, you monster!" I screamed at him.  
  
  "Oh, I'm a monster? All I've ever done is care for you, Amyra~" he said, his voice sickly sweet.  
  
  "Don't call me that. And don't think I'll fall for your tricks just cause you're talking sweetly now. All the neighbours see me whenever I leave the house, covered in the bruises YOU deal to me. Even if they know we came to this mountain where people go missing all the time, do you really think anyone will believe you if you say you couldn't find me?" I said.  
  
  "I know the people in that town better than you, you little piece of-"  
  
  "Stop." I cut him off. "Just stop. You've always hated me, but now...now I can finally get a little revenge on you, even if it results in me dying." I said, slowly backing to the edge of the hole in the ground. "You'll get what's coming to you." I said before leaning back, falling over the edge. I heard his angry voice shouting profanities at me as I fell, but I simply closed my eyes and waited for the sweet embrace of death. After what seemed like seconds but may have been minutes, I felt my back slam into the ground, making everything go black.

  
  
**-2 hours later-**  
  
  
  "Ugh....that was a hard fall...how am I still alive..." I groaned, managing to sit upright. I rubbed my head a bit, looking around. I noticed a bed of large, yellow buttercup flowers under me, some slightly bent from my fall atop them. "Well that explains why I survived." I sighed, getting up on my feet. I did a quick check of myself to make sure nothing was broken, when I heard the sound of footsteps nearby in the shadows.  
  
  "Wh-who's there?" I said nervously, spinning around to face the sound. "Sh-show yourself!" I said, blushing at how my voice cracked with fear.  
  
  After a few moments of silence, two large figures stepped out of the shadows and into the small amount of light that was coming down from above. I gasped softly, eyes wide as I took in their appearances. The looked mostly alike, both being large, goat-like creatures with white fur, but there were some subtle differences.  
  
  One had reddish-brown eyes and a warm smile on their face, while the other had yellow eyes with red pupils, and while smiling as well looked a bit...unhinged, for lack of a better word. They both wore robes with a strange symbol on the, and the one with red-brown eyes had a purple robe with a white symbol. The other one had a black robe with a red symbol.  
  
  I gulped nervously as they walked closer, sniffing at me. I froze in place nervously, eyes scrunched shut tightly. After a moment, I felt something on the top of my head and opened my eyes. The one in the black robe was gently smoothing my hair, seeming to reassure me that I was safe. The other one growled softly at the first, and they both nodded before turning around and walking into what seemed to be an underground ruin of some sort. The one in the purple robe gently put their hand on my back, leading me through the tunnels as it got too dark for me to see.  
  
  We walked slowly for a while before coming into a lit area, where there seemed to be an entrance to...  
  
  "A house? Underground, in a set of ruins?" I said, a bit confused. Both the goat-monsters quickly led me inside, and into a sitting room with a roaring fire in a huge fireplace. I eagerly walked over, and sat down, holding my chilled fingers out to the fire and happily accepting the warmth. The goat-monster in the purple robe went into another room, while the one in the black sat next to me with a sketchpad and pencil.  
  
  _'You can read, can you not my child?'_ it wrote. My eyes widened for a second before I nodded. I was surprised the monster could write, but given how kind they both were to me maybe it wasn't too surprising.  
  
  "Uh, y-yeah, but I'm not exactly a kid. I'm 17." I said. The goat-monster let out what sounded a bit like a laugh.  
  
  _'I apologize then, my child. We are the caretakers of the Ruins. Our names are Toriel, though you may call us whatever you wish. Oh, I should probably mention we are female monsters.'_ the monster- Toriel- wrote.  
  
  "Wait, you both have the same name?" I asked. She nodded. "Um...can I call you Tori then? Easier to not mix you two up?" To my surprise, 'Tori' nodded and smiled widely- a bit creepily- and quickly hugged me against her. I gasped softly at how warm and soft she was before hugging back. It had been so **LONG** since anyone cared about me enough to hug me. After a while, the other goat, which I was calling Toriel, came back into the room with a huge pie in her paws. She set it down in front of Tori and me, sitting on my other side. I took a sniff of the pie, unable to hold back a squeal of delight as I recognized the smell of apple pie.  
  
  "Oh, my god this is my favourite pie! I haven't had this in so long!!" I said, eagerly digging in. Tori and Toriel smiled as they watched me eat.  
  
  _'My child, would you like to stay here with us? We would not mind some extra company, and we would keep you warm and well fed.'_ Toriel wrote on the pad. I nodded.  
  
  "It's been far too long since anyone cared about me enough to bother offering me a safe place to stay. I'd love to stay with you guys." I said eagerly.


	2. A Feral Tale Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when FeralFell Toriel gets jealous that Amy is having a stronger bond with Feraltale Toriel than herself....?
> 
> A reason to escape the Ruins, that's what.

_Disclaimer I do not own Undertale and this Feraltale AU is inspired by Sketchy-vore on Deviantart who gave me permission to do so. I will be doing my best to make this Feraltale AU into my own specific version as I've found a few AU's labeled as FeralTale, so I believe this is doable!  
  
Warnings for this chapter include violence and I'd normally say blood, but these are monsters so it's Dust instead though I might put a bit of blood.  
  
And please don't hate me for what I'm about to do, I had to give Amy a reason to leave the Ruins, and this was what I thought of. Italics are thoughts, or a character writing if they are able to if in 'these' _  
  
Tori- Fell Toriel  
  
Toriel- Classic (main) Toriel  
  
 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  I'd been with Tori and Toriel for a few days, and they took much better care of me than my Uncle ever had. They had some books about their kinds history, and I eagerly soaked up the information like a sponge, learning that the legends about Monsters having been sealed Underground centuries ago had been true. Apparently, though, when they'd been sealed Underground they'd gone Feral and became more like Beasts. A lot of them retained their intelligence, like Tori and Toriel being able to read and write, and understanding when I spoke to them.  
  
  But some hadn't been so lucky and were complete animals in their behaviours, not knowing they'd once been able to hold intelligent conversations or read or anything. It made me feel sad to think of the Monsters Underground who'd gone full-Feral, not knowing or remembering who they were before.  
  
  I was sitting in the main room of the house, next to the fireplace, when Toriel came into the room, smiling as she held a piece of pie out to me.  
  
  "Thanks, Toriel." I said, putting the book I'd been reading aside and taking the pie from her. She sat next to me, the sketchpad and pencil in front of her in case she needed to tell me something. "This a new pie? It tastes like Cinnamon, and...something else, what is that?" I asked between bites. Toriel let out a small huff of amusement, taking the pad in her paws.  
  
  _'It is a new recipe, it's Butterscotch Cinnamon. Do you like it?'_ she wrote. I nodded.  
  
  "Butterscotch isn't my favourite flavour, but the cinnamon really compliments it. They taste good together." I said, making her smile. "Hey, Toriel? I read something in this book. It was about something called 'SOUL-speech'. What's that?" I asked. She looked a bit shocked and grabbed the book next to me, scanning through the pages for a few moments before suddenly throwing the book in the fire!  
  
  "Wh- Toriel! That was a book! How could you throw it in the fire?!" I yelled in shock. I leaned over to try and grab it out of the fireplace, but her strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me against her chest as I watched the book burn helplessly. "Why would you burn a book...?" I said quietly. I loved books with a burning passion, and to see a book mistreated hurt me emotionally, but burning one? That almost felt like a physical blow to me with the surprise and pain I felt.   
  
  _'It was a book that was never meant to exist. It has nothing but bad omens in it, my child.'_ she wrote on the pad. I had a feeling she was hiding something, but relaxed in her grasp and hugged her.  
  
  "Alright, fair enough. But you could have just said so." I mumbled against her. She let out what sounded like a soft purr- apparently goat Monsters can purr, who would have thought?  
  
  As I enjoyed the warmth and tenderness radiating from Toriel, I was completely unaware of the second set of eyes watching us from the darkened hallway...eyes glowing with jealousy and anger.  
  
 **That evening**  
  
  I was asleep on the plush rug by the fireplace in the main room when I was woken by a loud crash in the hallway. I jerked awake, startled. I didn't even get a chance to call aloud for anyone before a loud screech came from the hallway. I got to my feet quickly and ran into the hallway- only to see Tori and Toriel charging at each other, blood seeping from wounds on their bodies.  
  
  "T-Tori? Toriel? Wh-what's going on?" I asked. Toriel spun around and looked at me with wide eyes, and started to move towards me- but Tori cut her off, her yellow eyes glowing as she tackled Toriel to the ground- and shoved her clawed paw through her chest! I let out a shriek as a red-grey substance leaked from Toriel's body, coating the floor before suddenly her body _disintegrated_. Literally, it turned into dust.  
  
  I ran over to the pile of Dust, kneeling by it, stunned at what had happened. Toriel was so nice, why would anyone kill her?! I turned my gaze up to Tori, glaring at her angrily even through my growing fear.  
  
  "Why would you kill her?! She was so nice, you had no reason to kill her!" I shouted at her. She handed me a scrap of paper with scrawled words on it.  
  
  _'She was trying to take you from me. My child, nobody can take you from ME'._ the paper read. Suddenly, she tackled me to the ground, making me fall in the Dust that was Toriel's remains. She growled softly as she nuzzled me, though I did not feel the safety I'd felt form her these past few days. Now, I felt nothing but fear for my own safety as I managed to squirm out from under her, Dust covering my shirt as I ran down the hallway, looking for an escape. I heard her growling behind me as I noticed a staircase heading deeper into the Ruins. I ran down it and into another hallway, this one very long. I kept running as I heard Tori getting closer and closer behind me, my legs ready to give out but I couldn't stop or I'd be dead like Toriel.  
  
  Suddenly, I rounded a corner and saw a huge set of doors in front of me. I charged at them desperately, managing to push them open and get out just before Tori could grab me. I knelt panting on the ground just outside the doors, staring at Tori just in the doorway. She wasn't coming out of the Ruins after me.   
  
  Whether it was because she didn't want to, or couldn't as something was stopping her, I didn't care. I got up and slammed the door in her face, then turned around to see what exactly lay beyond this door from the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Amy has escaped the Ruins, and is now exposed to the rest of the Underground. 
> 
>  
> 
> But what was that SOUL-speech the book Toriel burned mentioned, and why would she try to hide it? Maybe to keep Amy from wandering from the Ruins, yes, but surely even then she would have been more accepting of her wanting freedom...?


	3. A Feral Tale Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free from the Ruins and Tori's possessiveness, Amy now wanders the snowy forests of the Underground, unaware of the Monsters that lurk within...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speech that is bolded and like 'this' is SOUL-speech.  
> Italics are thoughts.

_Some chapters will have split parts, one part in Amy's POV and one part in the POV of one of the Feral Bros. So that we can get the thoughts of the Feral Bros on this strange Human in their territory~_  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Feraltale but Sketchy gave me permission And apparently Sketchy had a similar idea to my SOUL-speech XD  
  
 **Nicknames Amy gives the bros:  
  
FellSans- Snarl  
  
ClassicSans- Comic  
  
FellPapyrus- Yip  
  
ClassicPapyrus- Chirrup  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy's POV**  
  
  The first thing I realized standing outside the Ruins door, was that the surrounding area seemed to be nothing but snowy forest. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow starting a few feet from the Ruins door, at least up to my knees. The trees were tall, far too tall for me to safely climb. And even though I was Underground, it was cold enough for me to see my breath. I rubbed my hands together as I started walking through the deep snow, legs going numb almost as soon as I stepped into it.  
  
  "I should have grabbed a cloak or something from the Ruins...then again, I wasn't exactly expecting to have to leave, let alone be entering a winter wonderland when I did." I muttered, keeping an eye out for any Monsters. I had no doubt that Tori and Toriel weren't the only Monsters down here, and if the rest of the Monsters down here were like Tori then I had to keep my guard up.   
  
  I wandered through the trees and snow for a while before spotting something up ahead through the trees. I crept closer, trying to be as quiet as I could until I peered from behind a tree. Laying in the middle of a large clearing, was what looked like a sleeping skeleton. Though there were some obvious differences from a normal skeleton. The first difference was this thing was at least 11 feet tall, meaning I was just under half its height! The other thing I noticed was it looked wider than most skeletons I'd seen before, and was wearing clothes too! It had on a worn, black jacket with fur around the hood, a red sweater, black shorts with a yellow strip up the sides, and strangely enough, pink slippers.   
  
  "Pink slippers? Seriously?" I giggled. The skeleton let out a snort and I clapped my hands over my mouth, hoping it hadn't heard me and was waking up. After a few tense moments, it seemed to fall back asleep. I looked more closely, noticing this skeleton had claws on its hands, and the skull had two horns pointing out the sides and one atop the head. I crept closer but suddenly heard a branch snap behind me. I spun around- and met the snarling face of another skeleton Monster, inches from my own.   
  
  This one looked almost exactly like the one in the clearing, except the hoodie was a faded baby blue, the sweater was white, and the shorts had a white stripe on them. It wore the same slippers however. The Monster sniffed me, eyesockets narrowing as it noticed the Dust on my shirt. Did it think I'd killed Toriel? Did it know her? Gulping nervously, I backed away- only to hit a solid object seconds later. I looked up and met the red gaze of the skeleton that had been in the clearing.  
  
  
  
 **Comic's POV**  
  
  
  I'd been watching this Human since they came out of the Ruins. It had been a long time since another Human fell into the Underground, and this one was covered in Monster Dust. I knew I had to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't kill any more helpless Monsters. I watched from a short distance as she wandered through the forest, struggling to get through the deep snow- well, deep for her. She wasn't a very tall Human, she couldn't have been more than half my height. Her red hair made her stick out in this white forest, easy target for any Monsters nearby.  
  
  I watched as she came upon the clearing one of my brothers was sleeping in, my twin. I growled softly as she looked at him, figuring she was getting ready to make her move against him. I came up behind her, growling as a branch snapped under my weight. She spun around, eyes wide. I sniffed her over, confirming that it was in fact Monster Dust coating her clothes. I almost chuckled when she tried to back away, only to back right into my twin's chest.  
  
  **'Hey, Bro. Have a nice sleep while the Human almost snuck up on you?'** I said to him through our Bond. He growled at me in reply, eyes snapping down to the Human before he shoved them to the ground, pinning them in place with just a single hand. I let out a huff as she struggled under him in vain, looking at her SOUL- only to find no signs of Malice, or Guilt or Corruption at all. Only Sadness, Fear, and Loneliness.  
  
  **'Hey, back up off her. Her SOUL's clear, the Dust isn't her fault.'** I said.  
  
  **'How can you be sure?! She's covered in it! She's a filthy Monster Killer, she smells like those goat ladies at the Ruins! We need to get rid of her before she kills anyone else!'** he growled at me. I noticed the girl starting to cry and yanked him off her. He let out a huff, turning his back to me but not walking away. I walked to the girl, doing my best to let her know we meant no harm.  
  
  "N-no! L-leave me alone!" she said, crawling backwards until she hit a tree. I dropped to all fours, trying to look less intimidating as I walked over to her, stopping within arms reach. She shook, with fear or cold I couldn't tell. I saw the tears on her face freezing to her skin and made a split-second decision. Reaching forward, I snatched her up and gathered her in my arms before she could protest and stood on my two legs again, heading for the Den. My twin followed me, growling and grumbling the whole way.  
  
  **'Can not believe you're bringing that thing to the Den...if it goes after our younger brothers, I'm not saying I told you so.'** he growled. I ignored him as I held the shivering Human girl against me, hoping she'd warm up as I pulled my jacket around her more to block out the cold wind.


	4. A Feral Tale Ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's been taken in by the skeleton bros, and is accepted by two of them- however, with the other two the hostilities have only begun.

_Some chapters will have split parts, a part in the POV of Amy and a part in the POV of one of the skelebros. Italics are thoughts, as per usual.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Undertale or the Feraltale this is inspired by, being Sketchy-Vore's, but I think I'm doing a good job at making my own AU here don't you~? For a first attempt, that is. Words bolded and typed like 'this' are SOUL-speech between Monsters that have a SOUL-bond.  
  
Nicknames Amy gives the bros:  
  
FellSans- Snarl  
  
ClassicSans- Comic  
  
FellPapyrus- Yip  
  
ClassicPapyrus- Chirrup_  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  
**Amy's POV**  
  
  I tried to squirm out the Monsters grasp as it carried me through the snow forest, but it held me securely against its chest, unable to move much. At the very least, it was keeping the bitter-cold wind off me by tugging its jacket around me.  
  
  _Maybe this one wearing blue isn't so bad...the other one seems hostile, but this one seems nice almost._  
  
  "Um...where are you taking me, exactly?" I asked the Monster holding me. Not surprisingly, the Monster didn't answer me but instead lifted me up a bit closer to its face and nuzzled me. Blushing, I pushed at its face a bit, caught off-guard.  
  
  "Uh, that was unexpected...." I said. "So, can you even understand me?" I said, earning a nod from the Monster. My eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, you can understand me!? Um, I'm guessing you're better at answering yes and no questions." I said, my mind racing with questions. The Monster nodded again as we came upon a cliffside- at ground level- with an overhang protruding over the bottom part. Surprisingly, there was a metal door jammed into what looked like a hole in the cliffside, and the Monster carried me towards it.  
  
  The one wearing the red sweater went ahead and opened the door, walking inside the rockface. The one carrying me set me on the ground, a large clawed, boney hand on my back as it guided me inside, closing the door behind us. It wasn't dark when the door closed, but it did go fairly dim. The Monster led me down a short corridor before we entered a spacious cavern on the inside of the cliff.  
  
  "Whoa. Ok, was not expecting this, big guy." I said. I looked around, noticing there was a huge pile of blankets and pillows, all in varying states of quality, over to the side near a hole in the ground that seemed to be glowing. There were four chests along a wall, next to a bookcase with a few books on it. Overall, there wasn't much in the cave but it still looked...homey.  
  
  The red-sweater wearing Monster was already on the pile of blankets and pillows, seemingly asleep. I also noticed there were apparently two other inhabitants in this cave, which were also skeleton Monsters but of obviously different builds than the two who'd brought me here. These two looked to be alike to eachother the way the first two were in appearances, mostly.  
  
  They were tall and lanky, easily at least 14 feet tall, definitely taller than the Monsters I'd already met. One wore what looked like tattered, white battle armour on their torso, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of red boots and red gloves that ended in pointed claws. The other one wore the same style of pants, but instead of white battle armour on their torso this one wore black with spikes on the shoulders, black gloves and black boots. It didn't take me very long to figure out all these skeletons were male, at least from their clothing choices.  
  
  The first one noticed me and ran over, squealing and chirping happily. The second one made a sharp yipping sound at his twin.  
  
    _That is such an adorable chirrup sound! I think I'll call him Chirrup and the other one Yip..._  
  
   Chirrup ran up to the monster that'd brought me here, chirping at him and seemingly scolding him. I let out a giggle as the first monster huffed softly, glancing down at me briefly to move Chirrup's attention to me. Once it was on me, he picked me up easily in his hands, both wrapped twice around my waist as he lifted me to his face. I blushed, waving nervously.  
  
  "Um, h-hi. Um, you wouldn't happen to know why I've been brought here, would you?" I asked Chirrup. He simply tilted his head and sniffed at me for a moment. When he seemed satisfied, he placed me back on the ground, and turned to Yip, chirping at him.  
  
  
  
  
**Snarl's POV**  
  
  I still couldn't believe my twin had brought that Monster-Killer into our DEN of all places, what was he thinking?! This thing was covered in Monster Dust and he just brings it right to where we live without a second thought. Huffing, I trudged through the snow ahead of him, aiming to get to the Den first and go right into our Nest to sleep, and hopefully avoid interacting with the thing. I heard it talking to him, and realized it was a female.  
  
  _Like that matters. Still don't think I should have let that thing live..._  
  
  After a while, we came upon the rockface we'd made into our home and I quickly pulled the heavy, metal door open, walking straight inside. I gave a brief greeting to our younger brothers who were inside, having stayed in the Den today, and went straight to the Nest. I flopped into the inviting comfort of the Nest, inhaling the familiar smells of all of us mixed in the fabrics. I heard one of my younger brothers letting out a chirp and looked up, noticing he was inspecting the Human. I let out a huff when she asked him why she'd been brought here.  
  
  **'Hey, bro, stop playing with that thing, she's covered in Monster Dust, can't you tell?'** I told him through our Bond. He glanced at me, rolling his eyes, before turning to his twin.  
  
  **'Brother! Look, we have a guest!'** he said. Thankfully, his twin wasn't fooled by her seemingly innocent appearance and growled at her. I let out a huff of amusement when she cowered against my twins chest.  
  
  _Pathetic._  
  
  My twin brought her over to the Nest and sat her down in the middle. I snarled and shoved her out, no way was that thing getting in OUR Nest! I growled at her when she attempted to get back in, and was relieved when she decided to stay out. My twin handed her some food, but before she could eat it I snatched it out of her hands and shoved it into my mouth, smirking at her.  
  
  _You want to stay here? Fine, but you're gonna learn how far down you are, and what your place is._


	5. A Feral Tale Ch.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Amy settles in with the skeletonbros, it's made obvious that two of them are not as happy about having a Human in their midst as the other two are.

_I own this particular adaptation of Feraltale and yes it was INSPIRED by Sketchy-vore's with their permission_

I also own my OC Amy and the concept of SOUL-speech and SOUL-bonds here.  
  
**Nicknames Amy gives the bros:  
  
FellSans- Snarl  
  
ClassicSans- Comic  
  
FellPapyrus- Yip  
  
ClassicPapyrus- Chirrup  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   Amy's POV**  
  
  
  I was more than a little startled when Red suddenly growled at me and shoved me off of what seemed to be a shared Nest between all four skeletons. I was even more surprised when he snatched the food that Blue gave me right out of my hands, growling at me. It seemed he was dead-set on maintaining the 'pecking order' here, and it looked like I was right at the bottom. When he fell asleep, I managed to get close enough to the nest to inspect the glowing hole in the ground.  
  
  "Is that- that's freaking lava flowing through underground channels!" I whispered, eyes wide. I had a feeling the skeletons wouldn't be in this cave if they didn't feel it was unsafe, therefore the lava in the hole didn't concern me. It seemed to heat the cave, and provide a bit of light so it wasn't pitch-black in here. I noticed other holes along the edges of the cave and realized they all had lava flowing through underground channels in them.  
  
  A growl behind me caught my attention and I spun around, meeting the annoyed gaze of the skeleton I was calling Yip. Gulping nervously, I darted between his legs and over to a corner of the cave that nobody seemed to mind me claiming. However, the corner I'd claimed was right in the pathway of the door and not near any of the lava-holes, meaning whenever the door opened a blast of cold winter air hit me dead-on, and it took a very long time for the corner to warm up afterwards.  
  
  Chirrup came up to me, chirruping in his adorable way as he held out a few apples for me. Smiling, I took them, glad to have some food for today. Yip let out a snarl at him, only to get a whine back in response. I couldn't be sure, but Yip and Snarl seemed to have it out for me and anytime the other two, Chirrup or Comic, stood up to them it seemed they were lecturing them about me. Sighing, I bit into an apple, keeping an eye on the door to the cave. Comic had left earlier, for what reason I had no idea. They all left at random intervals, never more than two out at a time.  
  
  
  
  I'd been with the skeletons about 2 weeks or so, and I dreaded the times Comic and Chirrup left me alone with Snarl and Yip. They'd gang up on me and even beat me, snarling and scratching at me. I covered the bruises and cuts they left on me with scraps of fabric from around the cave, trying to keep Comic and Chirrup from knowing but I think they knew anyway.  
  
  I loved when Snarl and Yip left me with Comic and Chirrup, however, because the two were much kinder to me. Their size still intimidated me but I felt safer with them than the other two skeletons. Comic even showed me that the chests in the cave had things in them! He only showed me which belonged to him and Chirrup though, and I only ever opened those two. Chirrup had a collection of stuffed animals in his chest, along with some action figures, while Comic had books- a good portion of them joke books- in his chest. He let me take them out, and seemed surprised when I showed that I was able to read them.  
  
  That was how I found out that Chirrup loved having bedtime stories read to him. Each night he would grab the same book from the bottom of his chest, a book called 'Fluffy Bunny' and would push it into my hands, whining until I read it to him. The moment I was done reading, Snarl and Yip would shove me away from the Nest and growl at me until I went back to my own corner, shivering with cold from the chills in the air.  
  
  
**Yip's POV**  
  
  
  This Human was getting on my last nerve. Why one of my older brothers thought it would be a good idea to bring it here, I had no idea. At least my other older brother had no qualms about showing this Human its proper place. Every chance we got, we'd take its food, forcibly show it its place, anything to make sure it knew that not all of us were welcoming it here.  
  
  It seemed to work, and for the most part it left us alone, deciding to stay near my twin and the brother who'd brought it here. I kept myself busy with keeping our Den clean whenever my twin was occupied with 'entertaining' the Human.  
  
  **'That Human's workin' her charm on our bros...'** my older brother growled as he watched it interact with my twin. My other brother was out hunting for food for us- including the Human, unfortunately. I let out a huff as I watched the Human interacting with my twin.  
  
  **'It is and I do not like that it is tricking our brothers so easily. Did our brothers not see the Dust on this thing when it first came here?'  
  
  'They did. My twin said her SOULs clear though. Haven't looked for myself though, she's easily scared~'** my brother said with a chuckle.  
  
  Suddenly, the Human happened to look over at us for whatever reason, eyes wide and head tilted. I glared back at it, growling softly, but it's gaze didn't falter though I could tell it's breathing quickened with fear. My brother got up from our Nest and stalked over to the Human, growling at it. It cowered back, and my brother raked his claws across it's face, leaving four gashes along it's face. I let out a purr of approval, walking over to the Human myself even as it now tried to actively get away. My twin tried to get between us, to stop me, but my brother held him back with a smirk as I viciously kicked the Human in its ribs, my chest puffing out proudly when it doubled over, whimpering with pain.  
  
  **'You WILL learn your place is beneath us, Human. And you will learn to accept it.'** I growled at it, even though I knew Humans were incapable of understanding SOUL-speech. I turned and went back to the Nest, grabbing the apples that my twin had given the Human along the way. My brother released my twin, who rushed to the whimpering Humans side, and joined me in the Nest as we finished up the Humans apples.  
  
  **'What about when my twin gets back?'** my brother asked.  
  
  **'We tell him we were treating the Human appropriately as is due for a Monster Killer.'** I said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about SOUL-speech and/or SOUL-bonds feel free to ask on my Tumblr, as well as checking the designs of our skeleboys~!


	6. A Feral Tale Ch.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's had enough of the abuse under the FellFeral bros, but what will happen when she leaves the cave and enters a blizzard...complete with hostile Monsters that want nothing more than to hunt her down?

_Hey all~ I am attempting to get fanart done for this series by Facebook Undertale groups that have people who are bored and want to draw in them, so let's hope this works out and our feral boys- and Amy too!- get some fanart!  
  
  _Comic- Classic Feral Sans  
  
  Chirrup- Classic Feral Papyrus  
  
  Snarl- Fell Feral Sans  
  
  Yip- Fell Feral Papyrus_  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  **_**Chirrup's POV**  
  
  I was curious about the small creature my older brothers had brought to our Den, and ever since it's first day here I attempted to figure out everything I could about it. One of my older brothers called it a 'Human' and said it was female. The human seemed to prefer two of us over the others, and I knew why right from the start.  
  
  My twin and one of my older brothers had apparently decided to make it their mission to make the Human miserable. But everytime they left the Den to get food or patrol, I would grab some toys from my chest along the wall near our Nest and play with the Human. It always made her smile when she played with me, but she never came into the Nest for some reason. It surprised me when I discovered the Human could read my books, and I always made her read me a story each night before I climbed into the Nest with my brothers to sleep. I always fell asleep before the end, though, but the Human never seemed upset about that the next day.  
  
  
  It had been around 2 weeks since the Human had come to stay with us, and my older brother and decided to step out of the cave for a short while, leaving my twin and other brother with me and the Human in the cave. She and I were playing with some of the toys in my chest when she happened to glance over at my twin and other brother.  
  
  **'Oh, Brothers! Did You Want To Play With Us Too?'** I asked. They walked over, frowning at us. I sensed the hostile intent from them, and so did the Human as she attempted to back away from them. My older brother suddenly raked his claws across her face, leaving four gashes and narrowly missing her eye. I got up, trying to get between them, but my older brother held me back as my twin viciously kicked the Human in her ribs, causing her to double over. She clutched her ribs, gasping in pain.  
  
  **'Why Are You Doing This To Her?! Stop It!'** I begged as they grabbed the apples I'd given to the Human and walked over to the Nest. I quickly turned my attention to the Human, but to my surprise, she cowered away from me!  
  
  **'Human? You've Never Been Afraid Of Me Before, Are You Alright?'** I chirped at her in concern. She was openly crying, clutching her face as it slowly bled. I reached out to her again, but she let out another whimper, backing away further. I heard the door to the Den open, feeling a blast of cold air before it closed.  
  
  **'Brother! You Are Back, Good! Our Brothers Have Harmed The Human!'** I said, walking over to my older brother as he dropped some food on the ground.  
  
  **'They did what now?'** he growled, turning towards them. He stalked over to them angrily, my twin backing away and leaving my other older brother to take the brunt of the blame. They growled and shouted at each other for a good while.  
  
  **'Um, Brothers? Brothers? There's Something You Should Know!'** I said, trying to get their attention.  
  
  **'What?'** they growled.  
  
  **"Well, It Seems The Human Has Left.'** I said, pointing to the open door of the Den- where we could clearly see a blizzard outside. My older brother growled at his twin and mine.  
  
  **'Go and bring her back. NOW.'  
  
  
  
   Amy's POV**  
  
  It was freezing outside, but I had to get away. Once Comic came back, Chirrup must have somehow told him what had happened because he didn't even look at me before going over to Snarl and Yip, snarling at them. Fearing a fight similar to what had happened between Tori and Toriel, I snuck to the door and left. I ran through the snow, tripping and landing face-first more than a few times. Ice and snow clung to my face, numbing the gashes Snarl had made. I could barely see through the blizzard, and was questioning my choice in timing to escape, but continued onward.  
  
  Suddenly, I heard what sounded like howls nearby, before at least a dozen dog-like Monsters crashed through the trees. Some crouched on all-fours, some stood bipedal, white-fur nearly matching the snow and making them almost invisible, red eyes glaring at me. They all looked Feral and Hungry. I spun around, running the other direction as they chased after me, howling. I ran into a clearing- only to find the other side of it had a mountainside that cut off any chance of escape. I gulped as I turned around, the dogs skidding into the clearing, snarling at me. One leapt at me, and I screamed, eyes shut tight, awaiting the teeth tearing into me...  
  
  Instead, I heard a sharp yelp, and felt no pain. I opened my eyes, gasping when I saw Snarl and Yip standing between me and the dogs, eyesockets glowing red. Sharp-ended bones burst out of the ground around them, heading straight for the dogs.  
  
_They know magic too!? Oh, great. They came after me to finish me with magic!_  
  
  I looked around desperately, but in my distraction didn't notice a smaller dog Monster sneaking around Snarl and Yip. While they were distracted fighting the rest of the dogs, the smaller one leapt at me, teeth latching onto my leg and sinking in deep. I screamed in pain, hitting it on the head with my free hand, curled into a fist. It released my leg and I sunk to the ground, hissing in pain as I crawled towards the mountainside, noticing a small cave. The smaller dog, noticing its comrades were getting beaten thoroughly, decided to retreat, running off into the surrounding trees.  
  
  I curled up at the back of the cave, whimpering and clutching my throbbing leg. I heard a soft growl from the front of the cave, and looked up to meet the gaze of Snarl and Yip.  
  
  
  **Snarl's POV**  
  
  When I heard the howls in the forest, I knew the dog packs had likely found the Human. Me and my brother went towards the howls, and suddenly we heard a scream. I ran into a clearing and saw one of the dogs leaping at her, ready to bite her head off. I shot a bone at it, knocking it aside with a sharp yelp. Me and my brother quickly moved to stand in front of the Human, and I quickly glanced at her SOUL to check if she was alright- and quickly realized what my twin had meant when he'd insisted she was clear.  
  
  **'Bro, my twin was right, the Human's SOUL, there's nothing there of a murderer! We were wrong, but we can make this right. You with me?** I asked, glaring at the dogs as I summoned more bones around me, magic pouring from my eyesocket.  
  
  **'We...were wrong? Yes, we must make it up to the Human, I am with you Brother.'** he said, his own eyesockets glowing as he summoned his own bone-spears.  
  
  We were so distracted with the fight and the main pack, that we didn't notice a small one sneaking around us until we heard the Human screaming out in pain. I spun around and saw a smaller dog latched onto her leg, blood pouring from the wound as she slammed her little fists onto its head, making it let go. A surge of pride swelled in my chest, seeing her fighting off the Monster. I shot a few more bones at the remaining dogs before they scurried off, howling and whimpering.  
  
  When I turned back around, the Human was gone however...but her trail was easy to follow. Following the blood in the snow, we found her in a nearby cave, huddled in the back, shivering and crying. I slowly crept closer to her, but she instantly noticed and attempted to back away further, even though she couldn't.  
  
  "N-no! S-stop, p-please! D-don't hurt me! I-I'll leave you a-alone, j-just please, d-don't hurt me!" she cried out, her voice cracking. I froze, caught off-guard by her words. Didn't she realize we'd just saved her? What would be the point of harming her right after having saved her? Shaking my head a bit, I continued crawling closer, having to go on all-fours because of the low ceiling of the cave. Once I was within reach of her, I slowly reached out and gathered her in my arms. She attempted to struggle, but couldn't move much with her leg being the way it was.  
  
  **'Is...is the Human alright, Brother?'** my younger brother asked from outside the cave. I brought the mildy-struggling human out of the cave, keeping her securely in my arms.  
  
  **'Not completely. We gotta get her back to the Den, patch her up...and explain to our twins why we acted the way we did.'** I said with a sigh. He looked as embarrassed as I felt and nodded in agreement. We headed back to the Den, thankfully the human seemed to pass out along the way. Looking at the gashes on her face- caused by MY claws- I sighed.  
  
_I got a LOT of making up to do..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my FeralTale, Fell Papyrus mostly acts like his normal Tsundere self, except that he knows that FellSans and normalSans are the older brothers, therefore the Alphas of their family and he accepts that.
> 
> And Snarl and Comic have their Judge skills, aka the ability to see someone's SOUL, explaining why Chirrup and Yip were NOT checking her SOUL.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I have ideas for two other Undertale-related stories~
> 
>  
> 
> They're my WHAT?! is one where Sans and Amy are Soulmates- but Amy gets an unfortunate carry-on when she falls into the Underground (she falls after Frisk does, but BEFORE Frisk figures out how to peacefully break the Barrier aka everyone knows/loves Frisk in the Underground)
> 
> Amy's unfortunate passenger is none other than Chara- and she has plans. Amy's Kind SOUL manages to figure out how to break the Barrier and get everyone to the Surface peacefully- but then Chara doesn't want the fun to end and takes over...after hundreds and hundreds of Genocides and Resets, Sans and Amy meet in the Judgement Hall one last time, and he finds out Chara has been possessing their SOUL this whole time. When he separates them for good, everything Resets again but this time, Sans knows Amy is Underground but seems to be avoiding him...
> 
>  
> 
> Borrow Your SOUL is an Underfell-centered one, where Monsters recently broke through onto the Surface and are settling in- and just finding out about these amazing 'pets' Humans recently found in their homes called 'Borrowers'.
> 
> Of COURSE Red happens to find one in his new home.


	7. A Feral Tale Ch.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, Snarl and Yip bring Amy back to the cave and fix her up- and learn something important about their Human.

_Curse writer's block, am I right? *sighs* Imma forcing it to the back of my mind cause I wanna write damn it!_  
  


_Comic- ClassicFeral Sans_  
  
Chirrup- ClassicFeral Papyrus  
  
Snarl- FellFeral Sans  
  
Yip- FellFeral Papyrus 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**   
Amy's POV  
  
  
  I woke with a soft groan, my leg sore and, for some reason, my body movement restricted by something heavy and warm. I managed to open my eyes, looking around nervously. I recognized the are I was as the cave the skeletons had been keeping me in for the past few weeks, and I realized that for some reason, I was IN their Nest.  
  
_The Nest Snarl and Yip always throw me out of._  
  
  Sitting up was a bit of a struggle, and I quickly found out that it was because a huge, heavy black jacket had been draped over me as I slept. I wiggled out of it, letting it fall around me as I inspected it.  
  
  _Wait a sec, this looks like Snarl's Jacket..._  
  
  I heard what sounded like snoring behind me and whipped around- only to see Snarl's face inches from mine, eyesockets shut as he slept in the Nest. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth to stifle the squeak of surprise I nearly let out. Gulping nervously, I slowly moved to crawl out of the Nest, despite my leg protesting the movement. I heard movement behind me and suddenly, a clawed hand plucked me from the ground, a growl coming from behind me.  
  
  Whimpering, I turned my head to look at who'd grabbed me- and was surprised to see Yip staring at me, looking...concerned?  
  
  _Why would he be concerned about me? He and Snarl hate me, don't they?_  
  
  "Um...I-I'm sorry I was in the Nest, Yip, I-I was just leaving, I swear!" I stuttered.  
  
  Yip simply placed me back in the Nest next to Snarl, the lights in his eyesockets going to my injured leg. I followed his gaze and saw that my pant leg had been ripped off above where the Dog Monster had bitten me, and bandages wrapped around the wound. I glanced back up at Yip, who hadn't moved, and tried crawling off the Nest again, only to have him move me right back.  
  
  "Y-you want me to stay still so my leg heals?" I asked him. He nodded, letting out what almost sounded like a whine. I'd heard whines from Comic and Chirrup before, but never Snarl or Yip. Before I could say anything else, though, something pulled me backwards, making me land against Snarl's chest with a small grunt of surprise. I quickly realized he'd pulled me close to him in his sleep as he wrapped an arm around me, pinning me to his torso. Seeming satisfied that I couldn't crawl off the Nest now, Yip left and crossed over to where they sometimes made their meals- when they wanted cooked food, that is.  
  
  I was tense as Snarl held me in his sleep, snoring softly behind me. It fascinated me that a skeleton creature could breathe, and that its chest would mimic breathing the way a Human's would. I, reluctantly, started relaxing in his grasp as his snoring and breathing lulled me into a sense of security.  
  
  But it only lasted so long.  
  
  
  
Snarl's POV  
  
   
  When we got back to the cave, my younger brother went right to bandaging her wound with his twin as my twin lectured me about how we'd mistreated her, and how it might have affected her SOUL. I felt guilty the entire time, even telling him I'd checked her SOUL myself and realized he'd been right. After the Human had her leg bandaged, I moved her into our Nest to keep an eyesocket on her. I noticed her shaking as she slept, and pulled off my jacket, draping it over her.  I was tired from the fight, from listening to my twin lecture us, and fell asleep next to her.  
  
  I woke up a while later, finding the Human tucked against me with my arm pinning her in place, and our twins gone, likely patrolling the area. I let out a soft huff of amusement, seems I'd grabbed her in my sleep. I sat up, moving her to my lap as I let out a yawn. I felt her go stiff and looked down at her, noticing she was avoiding my gaze.  
  
  **'Hey, bro? You got any idea what's up with the Human?'** I asked my brother.  
  
  **'She was trying to crawl out of the Nest before you woke up, I had to put her back in twice. Also, she doesn't quite seem to realize how much her injury handicaps her, and seems stubborn to get away.'** he sighed, bringing over a plate of cooked meat.  
  
  **'Thanks, this should help 'er heal up faster.'** I said as he set the plate of meat in front of the Human currently still in my lap. However, the Human didn't make any move to grab any food, even when her stomach let out an audible growl, making her blush.  
  
  _Heh, she's gotta cute blush...kinda ruined by those marks on her face, though. The marks I put there...Wait, is she not eating 'cause she thinks we'll take it like we used to?_  
  
  I nudged her with my arm, grabbing her attention and looking between her and the plate until her eyes widened slightly, seeming to understand. She slowly reached for the plate, eyes on us the whole time, and grabbed a piece. She brought it close and sniffed it before hesitantly taking a bite.  
  
  **'Does she think we'd poison the food or something? Is that why she sniffed it?'** my brother asked. I nodded.  
  
**'Probably. We haven't exactly been the nicest t'her, ya know. But, that's gonna change.'** I said. After she'd eaten a few pieces of food, she seemed full so my brother and I ate our share and he took care of the dishes. I heard the Human mumbling something under her breath and let out a soft growl, nudging her. She bit her lip, and I nudged her again, trying to get her to speak up.  
  
  "....I-I don't know why you saved me, Snarl...Y-you hate me...you and Yip..." she said, confusing me.  
  
  **'Who is Snarl? And who is this Yip she's referring to? I've heard her say this before, along with 'Comic' and 'Chirrup', but they almost sound like names. Who is she talking about, brother?'** my brother asked. Instantly, it clicked in my mind and my eyesockets widened.  
  
**'I think...she's talking about US, Bro. She...she named us, because it was the only way she thought she could tell us apart. Huh. She's more clever than we gave her credit for.'** I chuckled, nuzzling her and making her flinch, but I didn't care.  
  
  This little Human, despite all we'd put her through, had decided to be nice enough to name us, to give us our own identities.  
  
  _I've got to tell the others when they get back._  
  
  
**Amy's POV**  
  
  
  When Snarl suddenly started nuzzling me out of nowhere, I was confused to say the least. I tried squirming from his lap and out of the Nest, thinking I'd upset him and he might be trying to trick me into lowering my guard, but his arms were firm around me, holding me against his wide chest as he let out what sounded like a rumbling purr.  
  
  I heard the door to the cave open, and saw Comic and Chirrup come into the cave. Yip leapt up, running over to them, and growled and let out sharp barking sounds at them, and their eyesockets widened. I had no idea what he'd just said to them, but...they seemed happy?  
  
  When Chirrup ran over to the Nest and hugged me and Snarl- mostly me because Snarl refused to let me go- I could tell he was overjoyed about something as he let out rapid, cheerful chirps. Comic followed closely, reaching out and ruffling my hair. I was beyond confused.  
  
  "Um, what happened to make you guys all so joyful, exactly? Is it that Snarl and Yip bandaged me up? I wouldn't hold out on that, they're likely just trying to trick me into lowering my guard around them." I said, reaching up to scratch at my face near the new scars I now had- which were bleeding again.  
  
  Snarl let out a growl and turned me around in his lap to face him, opening his mouth as he lowered his head closer to mine. Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I whimpered, fearing he was going to hurt me again- until I felt something slimy running along my scars. I opened my other eye and saw a glowing, red tongue hanging from Snarl's mouth, licking at my face.  
  
  I squealed and tried to push him away, but he easily held my body with one arm, and held my head still with his other hand, cleaning my face off. When he was done, he laid back down in the Nest, curled around me. Comic let out what sounded suspiciously like a huffing laugh, and laid down next to Snarl, pinning me between them as Yip and Chirrup went over to the chests. They came back a few minutes later with some blankets, throwing them over us before they settled down themselves on either side of Snarl and Comic.  
  
  Sighing, I realized I wasn't going anywhere soon and decided that as long as Comic and Chirrup were here at least, Snarl and Yip wouldn't try any funny business with me. I relaxed between them, a full stomach, warm bed, and the numbness of my leg lulling me to sleep once more. **  
**


	8. A Feral Tale Ch.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has a Nightmare about Snarl and Yip attacking her. THIS IS YOUR TRIGGER WARNING BLOOD AND GORE MENTIONED IN THE NIGHTMARE SCENE
> 
>  
> 
> If you can't handle that, skip ahead to Comic's POV.

_this chapter will only have the nightmare in Amy's POV. The rest will be the bros POV_  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**   
  
    Amy's POV (NIGHTMARE)  
  
   I was wandering through the snowy woods, the dim light barely providing anything to see by. I could feel something watching me from the shadows, but I couldn't see it yet. I stumbled over something in the snow, and looking down, I let out a shrill scream as the empty gaze of a dead, rotted human face stared back at me.  
  
  Scrambling backwards, I ran through the trees desperately, even as everything blurred together. Suddenly, I saw a familiar shape up ahead, clad in a black jacket.  
  
   "Snarl?" I called out, making him turn to face me- his fangs dripping with blood. I froze in place, having skid to a stop in the snow a few feet away form him. He let out a low growl, eyesockets glowing a dark red as he neared me. I backed up, but hit something. Looking up, I saw Yip right behind me, a severed human head hanging from his claws as he glared at me. I screamed as I felt something pierce my leg, looking down to see a glowing red bone poking _through_ my leg.  
  
  I crumpled to the ground, whimpering as Yip and Snarl came closer, bones popping up around them and pointing right at me, before suddenly flying at me straight on.  
  
   I let out a shrill scream as they impaled me on the ground, blood seeping from my limp body.  
  
  
    **Comic's POV**  
  
   When the Human woke up screaming, it was enough to rouse even my younger brothers from their normally deep sleep. We sat upright as the Human curled in on herself, muttering soft enough we couldn't make out her words as tears streamed from her eyes. Snarl, as she called my twin, reached for her but she flinched violently, retreating into my lap and hiding her face in my shirt.  
  
    **'What the hell? She's never reacted like this t'me b'fore, what's goin' on with 'er?'** he asked.  
  
    **'I don't know, bro. Maybe she had a bad dream or somethin', she woke up screaming.'** I said, right as my younger brother that she was calling Yip reached for her, making her whimper.  
  
    **'Do you...think she dreamed we were attacking her, Brother?'** Yip asked quietly. He sounded nearly heartbroken at the thought of our Human having nightmares about any of us attacking her, which just went to show how much they'd grown to care for her in such a short timeframe.  
  
   I held her in my lap, cooing softly to try and calm her as I stroked her hair gently. She seemed to calm down enough to stop crying, and breathing calmly.  
  
   "Comic...c-can I sleep with you and Chirrup tonight instead..." she said in a small voice. I glanced up at my twin and younger brother, who had guilty looks on their faces. I gave the Human a small lick on her cheek before turning over, my back facing them as me and Chirrup curled around her. Within minutes, she was asleep again, clutching my shirt.  
  
    **'We...really messed up, didn't we Bro...'** Snarl sighed behind me.  
  
    **'That just means we have to work that much harder to gain her trust, Brother.'** Yip said. I felt pride in my brothers for realizing their mistakes had consequences, ones that they would have to fix themselves.  
  
    **'Brother? Can we...can we use the names the Human called us? I...I rather like them, and it would make it easier for us to know who we're each talking to.'** Chirrup's voice came from in front of me. I let out a reassuring growl.  
  
    **'Already calling you guys by those names to myself, but if you want me to call you that whenever you want, I wouldn't mind. I kinda like her names for us too, Tibia Honest~'** I chuckled, smirking to myself when I heard him let out a small groan at my joke.  
  
    **'Besides. I think the Human picked out good names for us.....Chirrup.'** It was dim in the cave, but I could still tell that my younger brother was beaming when I called him by his new name.  
  
    _Wonder if she decided to call me Comic because of all my joke books in my chest...That reminds me, we should get her a chest of her own soon._ I let out a yawn, nuzzling the sleeping Human in my arms.  
  
    _That can wait for another day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is short, but I am not good at detailing, and especially with blood and gore, so I just really wanted this chapter out so the next one will be bonding fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> So.....Who should Amy get a SOUL-bond with first~? If you don't know what a SOUL-bond is, feel free to ask :D


	9. A Feral Tale Ch.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who won for getting a SOUL-bond with Amy first~?
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Amy's POV**  
  
   
  I woke up the next morning, curled up in Comic's arms with Chirrup pressed against my back, nuzzling against me. Giggling a bit, I stretched out in Comic's arms, turning over and petting Chirrup along his skull, making him lean into my touch. After a few seconds, he opened his eyesockets- how they did things like closing their eyesockets and breathing I still couldn't figure out, and by now I was just attributing it to magic.  
  
  "Hey, Chirrup. Thanks for letting me sleep with you and Comic last night after the nightmare. I-I didn't want to be with Snarl or Yip, I don't really know if I can trust them yet." I said. Chirrup let out a small chirp as he sat up, pulling me gently from Comic's arms and into his own lap. His clawed digits gently combed through my hair. I was a bit stiff, but upon him letting out a warbling purr, I quickly relaxed.  
  
  "What is it about you guys and licking me and stuff? It's strange, is it like social grooming or something?" I said with a smile. Chirrup nodded, carefully working out a knot in my hair. We sat in silence for a while until he's combed through all my hair, leaving it feeling soft and fluffy.  
  
  "Hey, Chirrup? Can...we go outside and play?" I asked, turning my head and looking up at him pleadingly. He let out a concerned sound, glancing over at Comic. "We won't go far from the cave, I promise. And my leg is fine, no bone was broken when I got the injury, just the skin broken. I can still walk I just have to take it easy." I said.  
  
  "Besides. With you there to keep me safe, I know I'm in good hands. I trust you, Chirrup." I added, smiling. That seemed to convince him, and he set me down in the nest before walking over to his chest along the wall, coming back with a red scarf similar to the tattered one he wore. He put it around my neck, adjusting it briefly before nodding his approval. I carefully got up on my feet, a bit wobbly but standing.    
  
  "We ready now?" I said, heading for the door to the cave. Chirrup chirped from behind me as he followed. I pushed open the door, the dim light outside making the snow sparkle. It always seemed so dark down here, but whatever light managed to hit the snow always gave just enough to see by.  
  
  I ran out into a nearby snowbank, jumping into it with a squeal of joy. I popped my head out as Chirrup looked at me, head tilted. I made a snowball and threw it at him.  
   
  "Come on, Chirrup, it's not gonna hurt you to play a bit!" I called to him. He smiled at my words and made a snowball of his own, throwing it at me. I dodged it, throwing another one at him.  
  
  We went back and forth throwing snowballs for a while, before I got an idea. I ran over to a nearby tree and started climbing it.  
  
  "Hey, Chirrup! Bet I can get to the top of this tree!" I called down to him. He stood below me on the ground, watching me closely. I could tell he was worried, But I'd been climbing trees since I was little, I knew I'd be alright-  
  
  **_SNAP_**  
  
  I heard the branch break before it registered in my mind that I was falling. I let out a scream as I fell, only to be caught by Chirrup before I hit the ground. I curled in his arms, panting from the shock.  
  
  **'Human, you must be more careful! You could have been hurt!'** a voice suddenly said. I looked around.  
  
  "Chirrup, did you hear someone just now?" I asked, still trying to spot the mystery voice from my spot in his arms.  
  
  **'Human, can you hear me?'** the voice said. It sounded close to me...  
  
  _As close to me as Chirrup is- wait._ I looked Chirrup right in his eyesockets.  
  
  "Did you just talk....?"  
  
  
  **Chirrup's POV**  
  
   
  I woke the next morning to the Human rubbing my skull. It was definitely a pleasant way to wake up, and I would not mind if she decided to do it more often. I listened to her thanking me for letting her sleep with me and Comic, loving how my name sounded coming from her.  
  
  _The one who named me. We owe her our identities, she gave them to us, allowed us to be different from each other...such a clever Human, I wonder if she has a name?_  
  
  I pulled her into my lap and gently worked the tangles from the fur- no, hair Comic had told me it was hair on the top of her head. I gently worked the knots from her hair, and when I was done she seemed to appreciate it a lot. I wanted to give her some breakfast, figuring she must be hungry, but she seemed so eager to go outside and play. After showing me her leg was not as badly injured as we'd believed it to be, and that she could walk on it fine, I went and got her one of my spare scarves to keep her warmer outside.  
  
  Once she had the scarf on, I followed her outside, only to get a snowball to the skull seconds after she jumped into a snowbank! She taunted me playfully, saying it wouldn't hurt me to play a bit.  
  
  **'You asked for this, Human! I shall win this war of snowballs!'** I declared as I started throwing snowballs back at her. We continued this for a while until we were both tired, calling it a draw. Unfortunately, the Human wasn't as tired out as I was, where did she get all this energy?! She ran to a nearby tree and started climbing it, leaving me to pace around the base of it nervously as I watched her. I heard the branch snap, and was under her in an instant, catching her in my arms.  
  
  **'Human, you must be more careful! You could have been hurt!'** I scolded her, despite knowing she wouldn't understand my words. However, she seemed to hear something as she turned her head, looking around.  
  
  "Chirrup, did you hear someone just now...?" she asked. I froze. Had she understood me just now? But Comic had told me it was impossible for Humans to have SOUL-bonds like us, they had no trust! I decided I had to be sure.  
  
  **'Human, can you hear me?'** I asked slowly. Her gaze turned to me after a moment and I saw it in her eyes.  
  
  _She understood me. ME. I'm the first of us to form a SOUL-bond with her, and she's able to do it in return!_  
  
  "Did you just talk....?" she asked. I nodded eagerly, bringing her up to my skull and nuzzling her. She yelped, but it was quickly followed by a giggle so I knew she was alright.  
  
  **'Human, you can understand me! You've made a SOUL-bond with me!'** I said excitedly.  
  
  "A SOUL-bond? What's that?" she asked.  
  
  **'It is an after-effect of the Barrier going up and trapping us down here. Only Monsters who trust each other can form SOUL-bonds, but we thought it was impossible for Humans to do so! Well, obviously it is not so since you are talking with me right now!'** I said.  
  
  "Wait, I can understand you guys now. Or, at least you?" she asked. I nodded. "I've...kinda been wondering. Do you guys have names? I mean, I've been calling you guys by names I gave you, but if you already had names I don't want to make you use what I'm calling you-" I cut off her rambling by gently placing a finger on her mouth. She blushed.  
  
  _She is quite cute when she blushes!_  
  
  **'We did not have names, we simply called each other Brother or twin. YOU gave us our names, our identities. Thank you, Human.'** I said sincerely. **'Oh! That reminds me, do YOU have a name, Human?'** She smiled warmly at me, nodding.  
  
  "My name's Amy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any questions about SOUL-bonds, or questions for the cast themselves, drop an ask on my tumblr!
> 
> http://underlust-sins.tumblr.com
> 
> This goes for all stories of Undertale or AU's I write :D


	10. A Feral Tale Ch.10

_Who wants to take a guess at the next SOUL-bond after this chapter~?_  
  
 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  Amy's POV**  
  
  
   I spent a few hours outside with Chirrup, playing in the snow, until Comic poked his head out of the cave, letting out a sharp growl at us. I flinched from the sound, remembering how Snarl always did that to me, and noticed the hurt look on Comic's face as he looked at me. I ran over to Chirrup, letting him pick me up and bring me back into the cave- however before we made it in, Comic plucked me from Chirrup's arms, growling softly at him.  
  
   "Chirrup? What's he saying?" I asked, settling into Comic's arms comfortably. Even if he growled like Snarl did, I felt safer with Comic and Chirrup than with Yip and Snarl.  
  
    **'He wants to take you hunting with him, Sister! He realizes you haven't eaten yet and wants to spend some time with you!'** Chirrup said through the bond, sounding cheerful as he walked into the cave, leaving me and Comic outside.  
  
    _Wait did he just call me Sister?_  
  
   "Um, I don't know much about hunting though, Comic..." I said, looking up to meet his gaze. He smiled a bit, patting my head affectionately as he set me on the ground. He gestured for me to follow him, and I did so. I had watched hows on TV about hunting sometimes, whenever I entertained the thought of running away from my Uncle and wanted to know how to survive on my own. So, while I didn't know much, I did know some things.  
  
   Comic and I crept through the snow and foliage as quietly as we could- though he was much quieter than I was, likely because he's had more practice. He crouched behind a cluster of rocks, having spotted a small group of deer up ahead. I was more focused on the berry bush next to me, picking off the berries.  
  
    _These taste like strawberries...but they technically shouldn't be producing fruit since it's winter here...must be magic like everything else down here._  
  
   Suddenly, Comic leapt out into the clearing, jumping onto one of the deer and killing it. I watched from behind my bush as the rest scattered- and as the huge stag ran straight for me, antlers pointing right at my face. I rolled to the side, panting as it narrowly missed me. The stag turned around, facing me again, and charged once more. I ducked again, my back to a tree now. I watched the stag carefully as it turned around again, charging at me. I waited until the last second, moving out of the way and letting the stag hit its head hard on the tree trunk. It slumped to the ground, unconscious. I stood over the stag as Comic came over, dragging the deer he'd taken down behind him.  
  
    **'Nice job, Kid.'** an unfamiliar voice said. My gaze snapped up to meet Comic's as he snapped the neck of the stag.  
  
   "Whoa, was that your voice?! Dude, that was deep!! Like, I could feel your voice in my bones!" I said excitedly. Comic let out a chuckle.  
  
    **'Looks like you can understand me now, huh? Hey, been meanin' to ask. How'd you come up with our names, Kiddo?'** he asked as he sat beside me.  
  
   "Well, Chirrup makes an adorable chirruping sound, you got those joke books in your chest, but I thought comedian was too long for you." I said, smiling.  
  
    **'And what about our twins? How'd you come up with their names?'**  
  
   "....Yip makes this yipping-bark sound, and Snarl...well, that's the sound he always makes at me when he's angry..." I said, scratching at my face a bit. Comic's large hand gently grabbed mine, pulling it away from my face.  
  
    **'Kid, they're sorry. They're really sorry, they...they didn't mean to hurt you, they didn't know your SOUL was clear.'** Comic said.  
  
   "My SOUL was clear? What's that mean?" I asked, head tilted.  
  
  
  
  **Comic's POV**  
  
  
   Hoo, boy, she was askin' about SOULs.

   I figured she'd ask one of us as soon as she understood us- it was no surprise that she and Chirrup hadn't noticed me watching them play outside, or that she hadn't noticed I'd seen the moment she started understanding him. The concept of Humans being able to have SOUL-bonds like us, was shattering. I'd had no idea Humans could even do this, but maybe our human was just something special.  
  
    _Our Human...huh. Wonder when we started thinkin' of her as ours._  
  
    **'Well, me an' Snarl are able to see SOULs, of Monsters and Humans. When you came out of the Ruins, covered in Dust, we thought that you were a murderer that had killed the Monster of the Ruins.'** She was quick to shake her head.  
  
   "N-no, I would never kill someone! Tori and Toriel got in a fight over me staying in the Ruins, and...a-and..." she started crying, tears pouring form her eyes. I gently picked her up, putting her in my lap and holding her close. Me and Snarl never knew the goat-monsters in the Ruins personally, but we knew them enough to be concerned if anyone came out covered in Dust.  
  
   "T-Tori got jealous and sh-she killed Toriel! Sh-she turned her to Dust, a-and tried to keep me in the Ruins! I-I swear, I-I didn't kill anyone, Comic!" She cried. I ran a hand along her back, rubbing gently.  
  
    **'Easy, Babybones. I know you didn't do anything. I looked at your SOUL, that's why I grabbed you that day. I knew you were innocent and had been through something hard, I figured we could help ya through it.'** I said to her, licking her face a bit. She let out a squeak, pushing my face away as she blushed.  
  
   "Comic!" she whined. I let out a chuckle.  
  
    **'Hey. How's about we get these deer home so our bros can make us somethin' to eat?'** She tilted her head again.   
  
    _Damn she looks too cute when she's like this!_  
  
   "Our...bros?" she repeated. I stood up, throwing the stag that had attacked her and the deer I'd taken down over my shoulders.  
  
    **'Yeah, OUR bros. You're part of the pack now, Kid. Chirrup's already accepted you, so I might as well too. Don't worry about Yip and Snarl, they'll eagerly leap onto accepting you as our little sister.'** I said as I started heading back for the Den, the Kid hot on my trail.  
  
   "I...haven't had a proper family before, I...think this'd be nice...Big bro." she said, blushing again. I felt my SOUL skip a beat when she called me 'Big Bro', spreading a warm feeling through me.  
  
    _We'll be the best family you could ask for, Amy. I promise that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Comic was spying on Amy and Chirrup as they played XD and what's this? Amy gets another SOUL-bond!
> 
> Comic, as a result of eavesdropping on Amy and Chirrup playing in the snow, does know her actual name but will mostly call her Kid, Kiddo, or Babybones.
> 
> Any questions for the cast~? Visit them and me at http://underlust-sins.tumblr.com


	11. A Feral Tale Ch.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, something that had to be done. Comic and Yip take Amy to the Dump, and find a couple thing there for their Human to make her more comfortable living with them. It's Comic and Yip this time because Comic want to take Amy scavenging, but Chirrup and Snarl are on Den-cleaning detail so he takes Yip with him instead.
> 
> Italics are always thoughts, Bold is always the SOUL-bond talking and Italics like 'this' are an echo-flower recording

**Amy's POV**

  
  I continued sleeping with Comic and Chirrup on their side of the Nest at night, still not trusting Yip and Snarl yet. Yes, they were acting nice but it could be just that- an act.   
  
  A few days after our hunting trip, Chirrup said that they needed to clean the Den and somehow convinced Snarl to help him out. I was a bit confused why he was getting Snarl to help him clean, but figured he was just trying to get him to be more active. Comic and Yip led me out of the cave when the cleaning started.  
  
  **'Hey, Kiddo. Wanna go scavenging with us? We need to hit up the Drop-Off, get a few things.'** Comic asked me.  
  
  "Sure. Better than being corralled into cleaning duty like Snarl was. Um..." I glanced at Yip, who tilted his head when he met my gaze. "Is...Yip coming too?" I asked nervously.  
  
  **'Yea, Babybones. Might need him to help me carry some things from the Drop-Off, so he's comin'. He's not gonna hurtcha, you know that right?'** Comic said.  
  
  "....if you say so, Comic." I said, flinching as Yip walked up beside me, gently setting a hand on my shoulder with a soft whine. I quickly moved to Comic's side. "Let's get going, then. I-I wanna see this Drop-Off place." I said. Comic let out a small sigh, and started walking through the snowy forest, Yip and I following behind him.   
  
  I noticed that Comic kept himself in front of me, while Yip kept himself behind me, forming a protective cushion between me and anything that might try and attack me. After a while, I noticed it was starting to get warmer and more humid, I could hear rushing water nearby. There was less snow on the ground, and glowing blue flowers littering the pathway around us.  
  
  "What are these?" I said softly, walking up to one.   
  
  **'Echo Flowers. They repeat the last thing they hear until something new is recorded. Go ahead, ya might be able t'hear something.'** Comic said. I lightly touched a flower, a soft voice ringing out from it.  
  
  _'I don't want to give up...things look so bleak, it's hard to stay hopeful...'_  
  
  "Who was that?" I asked, frowning.  
  
  **'....sounds like an older one, from shortly after we were sealed down here.'** Comic sighed. He looked sad, and I decided not to make him feel worse and smiled softly.  
  
  "Well, now it can have a new one." I said, touching the flower again. "I love my Big brother Comic. He's the best Skeleton-brother a Human could ask for!" I said cheerfully. The flower played back what I said.  
  
  Comic chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit. **'Good job Kid. Hey, we're almost at the Drop-Off, let's keep going.'** he said. I noticed Yip hadn't made any sounds, and looked a bit unhappy. I felt a small pang of guilt in my chest, but quickly shook it off as I followed Comic down the path, knowing Yip was behind us.  
  
  
  
 **Yip's POV**  
  
  I was mildly annoyed when my twin, Chirrup as he now wanted to be called, declared that he was cleaning the Den today, and did not want my help like he normally did.  but, he was seemingly trying to get our lazy older brother doing some work, so it wasn't all bad. When Comic said we were to go to the Drop-Off with our Human, Amy, I felt overjoyed at this chance to bond with her- until she nervously asked if I was coming with them.   
  
  I swear, I felt my SOUL crack at her words. She still trusted me and Snarl so little, that she was terrified of us, even after all this time. And we constantly attempted to try and heal the scars on her face whenever we licked her clean, but they seemed to refuse to heal further than scars.   
  
  _A permanent reminder of what we did to her..._  
  
  I followed behind her and Comic, keeping behind Amy to keep her safe from any potential threats. It did not escape my eye that she noticed this, and I hoped she realized I wanted her safe as much as any of my brothers.  
  
  We passed some Echo Flowers along our way, and she left a message on one about how Comic was her favourite brother. I felt another pang to my SOUL, but forced myself onward as we continued down the path. I knew it would be hard work getting her to trust me and Snarl, but that just meant we'd have to work that much harder.  
  
 When we got to the Drop-Off, the piles of items were as large as they'd ever been, piled amongst the dry patches of dirt in this watery landscape. Comic told Amy that he needed to get something, and for me to keep an eyesocket on her. I nodded, and kept close to her as she looked through the piles.  
  
  She found some bags of clothes that looked like they'd fit her, which was good as we hadn't known what to do about her only having the clothes she wore. We all knew Humans changed into clean clothes every so often, but being skeletons we didn't have to do that as often as Humans. She seemed to be making her own small pile off to the side of things she saw that she either needed, or liked.  
  
  **'You certainly are grabbing a lot of books, Little one.'** I growled softly, knowing she wouldn't understand me yet but hopefully conveying that I had no hostile intentions to her. She glanced up at me briefly before looking away.  
  
  "You're probably wondering if I'm even able to read all of these. I can, I loved reading back on the Surface, before my Uncle took me in." she said. She never talked much about her Uncle, the most we knew was he was very abusive towards her. I sat down near her, tilting me head to show I was listening.  
  
  "He didn't like that I read so much, and always took any books I managed to bring home, or have on me, and burned them...then he'd beat me, telling me that books were as worthless as I was." she said, tears starting to come from her eyes. I reached out and gently pulled her into my lap, hugging her against me. She was tense, and tried- gently- to escape me for a few moments before going limp in my arms, hugging me tightly.  
  
  "It's not that I don't trust you and Snarl, Yip..." she sniffled. "It's that you and him act just like my Uncle, and that scared me. I-I'm sorry, I want to trust you guys, all of you, really! It's just...hard, after the life I've had." she sighed. I ran my fingers through her hair, purring softly. Comic and Chirrup always purred to her whenever she needed comfort or calming, and it seemed me doing so calmed her as well. She relaxed in my arms, looking up and actually smiling at me!  
  
  "I think I can start to trust you, Yip. You're not a bad guy." she said. Right then, Comic came back with some extra padding and blankets for our Nest- as well as a double-length chest, twice the length of ours back at the Den.  
  
  **'Heya, Kiddo. Gotcha something. Sorry if it's a bit stiff, it is made of wood.'** Comic said.   
  
  **'That pun wasn't even good, brother.'** I groaned. Amy got up from my lap and walked over to the chest.  
  
  "That's for me? Really?" she asked in disbelief. Comic nodded. "Well, at least I got somewhere to put the things I grabbed now." she said. I stood up, grabbing her pile of things, and walked over to the chest. comic opened it up, allowing me to put her things in. it took up around a fourth of the space available, meaning she might come with us on trips in the future, and get more items to fill it.  
  
  **'We ready to head back? Knowin' Chirrup, the place should be clean by now even if Snarl didn't help.'** Comic chuckled. He gathered all the padding and blankets he'd gotten for our Nest, putting them in a bundle atop the chest, before heaving it over his shoulders and heading back the way we'd come. Before she could go after him, I scooped Amy into my arms and lifted her atop my shoulders before going after Comic. She let out a squeak of surprise, making me chuckle softly.   
  
  _You're not so bad yourself, Little one._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day late, but yesterday I was too bone-tired to update after going grocery shopping, so sorry about that!
> 
> But, Amy finally gets a place to store things for herself, and a bit of bonding with Yip happens too! Looks like some trust is being formed here, as the reasons for her not trusting Snarl and Yip come to light.


End file.
